guildwarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шаблон:Skill infobox
| n | y }} }}} | n | | } | } | Echo = Category:Echoes | Title = Category:Title skills | Skill = Category:Untyped skills | #default = Category: } }}s }} | }} } | Category: } skills | Category:Core skills }} } | Category: } skills | } | Category: } skills | Category:Common skills }} }} } | Category:Adrenal skills | }} } | Category:Energy skills | }} } | Category:Maintained enchantments | }} } | Category:Skills which cause exhaustion | }} } | Category:Skills with sacrifice | }} } | y | yes | true = Category:Elite skills }} } | } | Category: } PvE-only skills | }} | }} } | Category: } skills | }} }} } } } | } |0|| * } }}|}} } | } |0|| * } }}|}} } | } |0|| * } }}|}} } | } |0|| * } }}|}} } | } |0|| * } }}|}} } | } |0|| * } }}|}} } | } |0|| * }}|}} } | } | hexed = * | enchantment = * | lead = * | offhand = * | dual = * }}|}} } | ;Profession: } | }} } | ;Attribute: } | }} } | ;Special: } skill | }} ;Type: } | echo | Echo | Title | title | Skill | skill = } | y | yes | true = Elite } }} | #default = } }} }} }} | #default = } | y | yes | true = Elite } }} | #default = } }} }} }} }} } | y | yes | true = (PvE-only) |}} ;Campaign:Core}}} } This template is meant for use in the main namespace in articles about in-game skills. Parameters ;name:Skill name ;type:The type of the skill, i.e. enchantment spell, scythe attack, preparation, etc. ;image (optional):The image to show. Default is ;campaign (optional):The campaign in which the skill is available. Default is none. ;profession (optional):The profession that this skill is tied to. Default is none. ;special (optional):This parameter means the skill will not be categorised as a normal skill, and the value of the parameter should be the reason why. For example, if this is a monster skill then the parameter should be special=Monster. ;attribute (optional):The skill's attribute. Default is 'No Attribute'. ;elite (optional):Whether the skill is elite or not. Possible values are "yes", "y" or "true". Default is none. ;energy (optional):The amount of energy this skill costs. Default is none. ;activation (optional):The amount of time this skill takes to activate. Default is none. ;recharge (optional):The time it takes for the skill to recharge after use. Default is none. ;upkeep (optional):The cost of maintaining this skill. Default is none. ;adrenaline (optional):The amount of adrenaline needed to use this skill. Default is none. ;sacrifice (optional):The % of health lost when using this skill. Default is none. ;exhaustion (optional):Whether this skill causes exhaustion after use. Default is none. ;categorize (optional):"y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ;pve-only (optional):"y" if this skill is only for PvE and can't be used in PvP. See also *Template:User skill infobox (for user space skills) Skill infobox Skill infobox